escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Las dos torres
Las Dos Torres es el segundo volumen de la novela fantástica escrita por el escritor británico J. R. R. Tolkien, El Señor de los Anillos, este volumen es precedido por La Comunidad del Anillo y continua con El Retorno del Rey. Titulo El Señor de los Anillos se compone de 6 "Libros", ademas de una introducción, un prologo y 6 distintos apéndices, en un principio la novela iba a ser publicada en 3 tomos separados, pero a raíz de la escasez y costo de papel después de la Segunda Guerra MundialThe Lord of the Rings Extended Movie Edition, Appendix Part 4 los Libros III y IV fueron publicados en un mismo tomo. Tolkien escribió: Las Dos Torres fue lo mas cercano a encontrar un titulo adecuado para los volúmenes tan distintos como los son el III y IV, y ser lo menos ambiguo posible" , en esta etapa, Tolkien planeaba ponerle titulo a cada "Libro", el nombre propuesto para el libro III era : "La Traición de Isengard" , para el Libro IV se tenían dos posibles títulos, bien "El viaje de Los Portadores del Anillo" o "El Anillo va al Este" Los títulos de La Traición de Isengard y El Anillo va al Este se utilizaron en la Edición del Milenio. En cartas dirigidas a Rayner Unwin, Tolkien consideró nombrar a los dos torres como las torres Orthanc y Barad-dûr, Minas Tirith y Barad-dûr, o Orthanc y la Torre de Cirith Ungol , sin embargo, un mes más tarde, escribió una nota publicada al final de La Comunidad del Anillo, y más tarde sacó una ilustración de la portada que tanto identifica a la pareja como Minas Morgul y Orthanc. En la adaptación del director Peter Jackson de Las Dos Torres se indica que el titulo se refiere a las torres de Barad-dûr, en Mordor y Orthanc en Isengard. En el diálogo escrito para la película, El Hechicero Saruman, dice: "El mundo está cambiando.¿Quién tiene ahora la fuerza para luchar contra los ejércitos de Isengard y Mordor? ¿Para enfrentar el poder de Sauron y Saruman ... y la unión de las dos torres? Juntos, mi Señor Sauron... Reinaremos esta Tierra Media En diferentes trailers de la película, la voz en off de Mithrandir y Galadriel directamente identifican a las dos torres como las de Barad-dûr y OrthancJW's LOTR Fansite FAQ - Which towers are the "The Two Towers"? Estructura Debido a que Las Dos Torres es la parte principal de una novela mas extensa, su estructura difiere de la de una novela común, comienza y termina abruptamente, sin introducción de personajes, explicaciones de los principales elementos de la trama, o un final concluyente. Esto es característico de la secuencia de clasificación de la novela técnica, no de una serie de libros ( a pesar de este volumen y los otros dos no son novelas individuales por sí mismas) La primera parte sigue los caminos divergentes de varios personajes importantes de La Comunidad del Anillo (Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, entre otros), pero no dice nada de su personaje central (Frodo) ni su acompañante (Sam) , de cuyos destinos dependen mucho, esto permite al lector a participar en el suspenso y la incertidumbre de los personajes. La segunda parte se centra en el viaje de Frodo con el Anillo hacia el Orodruin para destruirlo, debido a que el Anillo de Sauron solo puede ser destruido en el lugar donde fue creado. Resumen de la trama Libro III: La Traición de Isengard: Aragorn se encuentra buscando a Frodo cuando escucha de repente el llamado del cuerno de Boromir, es entonces cuando acude al llamado solo para encontrar recostado contra un árbol y moribundo al primogénito de Denethor, este había sido herido de muerte por numerosas flechas, no sin antes dar una lucha titanica, los asaltantes sobrevivientes habían huido llevándose consigo a los Hobbits Merry y Pipin. Las ultimas palabras de Boromir fueron hacia Aragorn, diciéndole que había encontrado a Frodo y que había intentado robarle el anillo, pero que realmente estaba arrepentido de ello, también le contó sobre el destino de los otros Hobbits: Traté de sacarle el anillo a Frodo-dijo-.Lo siento.He pagado. -Echó una ojeada a los enemigos caídos, veinte por los menos estaban tendidos allí cerca.-Partieron. Los Medianos: Se los llevaron los orcos. Pienso que no están muertos. Los orcos los maniataron. Sus ultimas palabras fueron: ¡Adiós, Aragorn!¡Ve a Minas Tirith y salva a mi pueblo! Yo he fracasado. El secreto sobre el intento de robar el anillo Aragorn lo guardo hasta su propio lecho de muerte, Aragorn quedo un momento de rodillas junto a Boromir, tomándole de la mano y llorando, y así lo encontraron los otros dos miembros de la Compañia, Legolas y Gimli, y al ver la imagen quedaron abrumados por el dolor. Luego, lo restante de la compañía, prepara a Boromir y lo envían por el río Anduin en un barco funeral, uno de los mismos barcos que habían recibido en Lórien., la compañía tuvo que recurrir a esto ya que los métodos habituales de sepultura requerirían mas preparación y tiempo, y tenían que decidir si ir en busca de Frodo o de los raptados, luego se decidieron por esta ultima y salieron en caza de los secuestradores. Después de unos días siguiendo a los Uruk-hai, llegan al país de Rohan donde se encuentra con Eomer, el sobrino del Rey de la Marca, Théoden, este les interroga y les dice que hace dos noches habían alcanzado al grupo de los Uruk-hai y que al alba de la noche anterior iban librado la batalla de la cual no quedo ningún sobreviviente, entonces les presta dos caballos para seguir su marcha, ya que insisten en inspeccionar el terreno para averiguar la suerte de sus compañeros, una vez alli descubren que los Hobbits lograron escapar internándose en el bosque de Fangorn. thumb|300px|Tierras de Edoras, la capital de [[Rohan.]] Merry y Pipin que habían escapado al cercano Bosque de Fangorn, se encuentran con un gigante con apariencia de árbol, llamado Barbol, este ser es un Ent, Un guardián de los bosques, por lo general los Ents se mantienen ocupados en sus asuntos, pero con ayuda de los Hobbits, Barbol logra convencer a los demás Ents del bosque para que se enfrenten a Saruman, el cual a talado gran cantidad de árboles para alimentar los hornos de Isengard, los cuales esta usando para crear un gran ejercito y arremeter contra los Rohirrim. Aragorn y sus dos compañeros, se internan en el bosque para buscar a los medianos y se encuentran con Gandalf al cual confunden con Saruman debido a que ellos creían que Mithrandir había perecido luchando con un Balrog en Khazad-dûm El les habla de su batalla con el Balrog (La Batalla de la Cima) y de su resurrección como Gandalf El Blanco, los cuatro viajan entonces a la capital de Rohan, Edoras, para ver al Rey de la Marca, allí encuentra a un envejecido Rey, dolido por la muerte de su hijo y hechizado por las mentiras de su consejero, Gríma, el cual es un espía de Saruman. Gandalf le libera de su hechizo y en el proceso Lengua de serpiente es desterrado del Reino y Eomer es liberado de prisión, ya que había sido encarcelado por su incursión contra los Uruk-hai por consejo de Gríma, Théoden en agradecimiento le da a Gandalf el caballo Sombragrís el cual había tomado antes en préstamo al escapar de Saruman. Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli viajan con el Rey de la Marca y su ejercito hacia Cuernavilla,en el valle del Abismo de Helm, para reunir todas las fuerzas posibles y hacerle frente al ataque de Isengard, ya que ningun enemigo había puesto pie dentro de Cuernavilla y era un sitio ideal donde resistir un sitio. Gandalf por su parte se separa del grupo en Edoras, para recorrer los vados del Isen y dirigiendo a cualquier compañía dispersada hacia cuernavilla, es allí donde encuentra a Erkenbrand, y con este y casi mil hombres a pie que estaban a su mando dirige a los refuerzos al Abismo de Helm, donde ahora Cuernavilla se encuentra sitiada por el ejercito de Saruman, esta batalla seria llamada luego como Batalla_de_Cuernavilla. Luego de vencer, Gandalf, los otros y el Rey de la Marca se dirigen hacia Isengard para hablar con Saruman, encuentran la ciudad totalmente destruida y en parte inundada, ahora en control de los Ents, ya que Saruman había enviado a su ejercito completo a asediar Cuernavilla sin dejar apenas defensas en su propia ciudad, los Ents encontraron poca o ninguna resistencia y destruyeron e inundaron la ciudad, confinando a Saruman a la Torre de Orthanc de donde no puede escapar por la inundación, pero a la cual los Ents no pueden entrar ni destruir por más que lo intenten. Es allí, en Isengard, donde ocurriría al fin el feliz encuentro de Aragorn y sus compañeros con los Hobbits Meriadoc Brandigamo y Peregrin Tuk. Mithrandir habla con Saruman y le ofrece una oportunidad para arrepentirse por sus actos, pero este se negó, por lo que Gandalf lo expulsa de la orden a la que pertenecen y del Concilio Blanco rompiendo su vara en el proceso. Lengua de serpiente, que se encontraba en ese momento con Saruman en la Torre, arroja algo hacia Gandalf pero falla, este objeto es recogido por pippin, pero es rápidamente arrebatado de sus manos por gandalf, este objeto resultaría ser uno de los Palantir. Pippin, incapaz de resistir la tentación, roba más tarde el Palantir y se mira en él, allí observa la tierra de mordor y es interrogado por el mismísimo Sauron, sin embargo sale indemne del interrogatorio. Gandalf y pippin viajan entonces apresuradamente en dirección a Minas Tirith, en Gondor, para preparar todo contra la inminente guerra contra Mordor, mientras Théoden y Aragorn se quedan atrás para comenzar la tarea de reunir al ejercito de Rohan, para cabalgar luego en ayuda de Gondor. thumb|300px|La ciudad de [[Minas Tirith, capital del Reino de Gondor.]] Libro IV : El Anillo viaja al Este Frodo despues de escapar de Boromir se dirige al lugar donde desembarcaron, toma un barco y emprende su camino solo hacia Mordor, pero en un momento escucha que Sam ha adivinado su plan y empeñado en acompañarlo se arroja al Rauros para alcanzarlo, Sam no sabe nadar por lo que casi se ahoga, Frodo le ayuda a subir al bote y ambos emprenden el camino hacia la montaña del destino. En su camino descubren que la criatura Gollum les esta siguiendo y en una maniobra le capturan, Sam desconfia mucho de Gollum, pues este al ser apresado promete servirles de guía hasta las Morannon, las puertas negras que custodian la entrada al país oscuro, ademas de sufrir un cambio de actitud, mostrándose servil y alegre, por un tiempo parece que el cambio es sincero y Gollum se comporta como un verdadero aliado de los Hobbits. Después de algunas jornadas de viaje, Gollum les conduce por un camino secreto a travez de la Ciénaga de los Muertos para evitar ser detectados por los orcos, Frodo y Sam ignoran que ese fue el lugar en que se libro la Guerra de la Última Alianza, en ese lugar se pueden ver Fuegos Fatuos y los rostros de los caídos (elfos, humanos y orcos) entre la ciénaga. Al llegar a las puertas negras Gollum convence a los Hobbits de no intentar entrar por allí, ya que las Morannon representan un obstaculo infranqueable, así que les dice que conoce otro camino sin vigilancia y les condice hacia allí. thumb|300px|Las Morannon, las puertas negras de [[Mordor.]] Es en esta travesía en que atraviesan el país de Ithilien, el jardín de Gondor, el cual solo hasta hace poco fue tomado por el enemigo y aún conserva su belleza, es en este país donde los hobbits se encuentran con Faramir, el hermano menor de Boromir. Este captura a los hobbits en medio de una campaña contra los hombres de Harad, Faramir habla con los hobbits y les informa de la muerte de Boromir, luego les condice hacia Henneth Annûn, allí por accidente Sam le revela a faramir que frodo porta consigo el Anillo Único, pero Faramir, una persona tan distinta a su hermano, no es tentado por el anillo, por lo que frodo le revela el plan de destruir el Anillo. Esa noche Gollum es capturado mientras pescaba cerca de donde se encontraban Frodo y los demás, la condena por la intrusión es la muerte, pero frodo interviene por Gollum y consigue evitar tal destino, a la mañana siguiente prosiguen su camino hacia el camino secreto de gollum, pero antes faramir les advierte que este no esta diciendo toda la verdad sobre aquel paso secreto al que los dirige. thumb|300px|el lugar donde [[gollum pescaba cerca de Henneth Annûn.]] Gollum los lleva más allá de la ciudad de Minas Morgul, y por una escalera larga y empinada, hasta alcanzar la Torre de Cirith Ungol, en lo alto de las Ephel Dúath, es allí donde cruzan por Cirith Ungol, el antro de Ella-Laraña, un ser con forma de araña gigante que solo desea alimentarse y la destrucción de mundo, la trampa planeada por Gollum era internarlos en Cirith Ungol, en donde la oscuridad y la fetidez nublan los sentidos, Sméagol esperaba que Ella-Laraña devorara a los hobbits y recuperar el Anillo de los huesos de frodo. Pero todo salio mal cuando el Frasco de Galadriel alumbro la eterna oscuridad de Cirith Ungol, cegando a Ella-Laraña, la cual huía de la luz, los hobbits con ayuda de este objeto y de Dardo lograron escapar del antro de la araña, sin embargo Ella-Laraña sorprende a frodo saliendo de una de sus muchas cavernas y le inyecta un veneno paralizante, Sam que estaba detrás de su amo no fue atacado porque estaba en ese momento en posesión del Frasco de Galadriel, pero contemplo con horror la escena que se dibujo frente a sus ojos, Gollum ataco a Sam por la espalda, pero este al ver a su amo en peligro logra desembarazarse rápidamente de Gollum provocando su huida, pero al ir en ayuda de su amo lo encuentra tirado en el suelo y con Ella-Laraña al lado, sirviéndose de una furia y suerte increíble, Sam logra hacer que Ella-Laraña se clave ella misma a Dardo cuando intentaba aplastar al hobbit, lo cual logra hacerla huir. Después de ver a Frodo inmóvil y pálido, Sam asume que Frodo está muerto y se debate perseguir a Gollum y abandonar la búsqueda en favor de la venganza, Sam decide continuar con la misión que le fue encomendada a su amo y toma el Anillo, conviertiendose así en uno de los portadores del Anillo, Pero cuando los Orcos toman el cuerpo de Frodo, Sam les sigue y descubre que Frodo no está muerto, sólo inconsciente y paralizado, y ahora es un prisionero. El libro termina con la frase: "Frodo vivía, pero prisionero del Enemigo." Recepción de la Critica El The New York Times hizo un análisis positivo del libro, calificandolo de " Un trabajo extraordinario con emoción a raudales, narrativa sin trabas, calor moral, descaradamente bello, pero ante todo emocionante. Aunque, Anthony Boucher señaló que las dos torres "Demanda de una paciencia excesiva de sus lectores" con pasajes que "podrían ser reducidas, sin afectar su forma o contenido", sin embargo, prodigó elogios sobre el volumen, diciendo que " Ningun escritor salvo ER Eddison había logrado crear tan satisfactoria y convincentemente su propia mitología, haciéndola tan intensamente vivida.""Recommended Reading," F&SF, August 1955, p.93. Adaptaciones *Algunos de los eventos de Las Dos Torres, junto con La Comunidad del Anillo se muestra en la película de 1978, de J. R. R. Tolkien, El Señor de los Anillos, dirigida por Ralph Bakshi. *En 1999, el Teatro Lifeline en Chicago presenta el estreno mundial de Las Dos Torres, adaptada para el escenario por James Sie y Tarjan Karen, dirigida por Ned Mochel. *En 2002 la película El Señor de los Anillos: las dos torres, dirigida por Peter Jackson, fue estrenada, tanto las dos torres como la subsiguiente película , El Señor de los Anillos: el retorno del Rey abandonaron la narración en paralelo del volumen en favor de una presentación más cronológica. El primer capítulo del volumen en realidad aparece en la parte final de la adaptación de Jackson, El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo, donde termina la película con la muerte de Boromir. Los acontecimientos mas tardíos de las dos torres que involucraban a Frodo y Sam fueron filmadas para El retorno del Rey de Jackson, otros cambios importantes se hicieron en la trama, en parte para dar a cada uno de los personajes de trasfondo en la historia que podría desarrollar y cambiar. Aunque las tres películas dirigidas por Jackson difieren de los libros, "Las Dos Torres", podría decirse, contiene las alteraciones más importantes. *Varios videojuegos adaptan "Las Dos Torres", incluido varios juegos de rol como: "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Two_Towers_(mud)" y otros juegos de consola gráfica. Referencias Véase también La Comunidad del Anillo El retorno del Rey Trilogía cinematográfica de El Señor de los Anillos Galadriel Barbol en:The Two Towers bs:Dvije Kule bg:Двете кули ca:Les Dues Torres cs:Dvě věže da:Ringenes Herre - De to Tårne et:Kaks kantsi fr:Les Deux Tours (livre) gd:The Two Towers (leabhar) ko:두 개의 탑 hr:Dvije kule id:Dua Menara it:Le due Torri (libro) ka:ორი ციხე-კოშკი la:Duae Turres ja:二つの塔 no:To tårn (bok) pl:Dwie Wieże (powieść) pt:As Duas Torres ru:Две крепости th:ลอร์ดออฟเดอะริงส์ ตอน หอคอยคู่พิฆาต tr:Yüzüklerin Efendisi: İki Kule uk:Дві вежі vi:The Two Towers zh:雙城奇謀